Powers and Abilities
Rules: Each god has domains and abilities. Naturally, the children of these gods will inherit these abilities. * Demigod characters have the right to two of the following abilities related to their parents. * Major God children are allowed one power * Having a legacy allows you to choose one ability from the related diety. Zeus: God of the Sky and Weather; King of the Gods * Aerokinesis: Being the god of the heavens, the skies themselves bow down to you. Use your powers to summon gusts of wind, launch yourself at your foes, or take to the skies and soar above the clouds. Like your father in Olympus, your breezes are strong and mighty, but lack precision. * Strength: The King of Gods and God of Kings bows to no one! The title he holds ensures you the strength to crush your foes and the strength of character to go along with it. Those imbued with this power have lifted the sky and killed men with a single punch. ** Note: Not every demigod has the strength of Heracles. Don't be an asshole, no one wants to see you leaping from building to building or having the strength to lift elephants. * Electrokinesis: As the child of the god of the skies, lightning is your ally. Electricity literally flows through your veins, showing itself in curious ways. Call lightning from the skies or conduct your electricity through your blade. Be warned, those willing to use this gift freely, and abuse it for twisted means... they may very well see themselves on the wrong side of their father's wrath. ** Note: If you're too thick to get that last sentence: Being an idiot with this power will lead to you getting smited. That means using lightning/electricity for useless things (like randomly zapping your friend) or using it for something Zeus would obviously be against (killing innocents, going against the will of the gods), will lead to your character dying or losing their power. * Atmokinesis: The god of weather smiles upon you. Your blood carries the ability to clear the skies, or summon storms upon your enemies. This power of utter devastation is rare and those with it should always remember that their powers come with the blessing of their father. Those who use his gift without careful consideration will see the skies turn on them one day. * Spin the Wheel of Powers: Like Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, and the rest, your father's blood boils within you. The King of the Gods blesses you with an ability unlike any other. You feel it pulse within you, perhaps you're the next of the Olympians... ** If you're going with this option go here and whatever you get; pass it by an admin first! This option is fun and allows for a lot of creativity, but we don't want people running around with this or this. Poseidon: God of Horses, Earthquakes, and Floods; King of the Seas * Hades: Ares: Aphrodite: Apollo: Demeter: Athena: Hephaestus Artemis: Hermes: Dionysus: